Is It Hate That I'm Feeling?
by C. R. Harris
Summary: "Every time she saw that guy, ever since they were kids, she felt the urge to bitch slap him. But she never did. There was a part of her brain always telling her not to do so, like something inside her actually liked him." Nathaniel/Candy Alexy/OC and Castiel/Candy but just at the begining. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MCL characters, scenarios and all of that stuff._**

**I had the idea for this at school while talking to my friends, so let's see how it goes.**

* * *

_Tick tock tick tock_

Lydia stared at the clock, counting the seconds. This Math class was taking way too long to pass.

_Tick tock tick tock_

She looked across the room at Castiel. Their eyes met and he started mimicking various ways of killing himself, making her laugh silently.

_Tick tock tick tock_

The only ones who were actually paying attention were Nathaniel and Melody. Kim was playing with one of her braceletes; Viollete was drawing on her arm (right now it loked like she had a full sleeve tattoo); Lysander was writing a song or something; and Amber and her clones were texting each other.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

_"Fucking finally!" _She thought as she quickly gathered her stuff and ran out of the classroom towards her locker. It was friday and she couldn't care less about the principal screaming at her to stop running in the halls.

She quickly put her things in her locker, dreaming about finally going home and sleeping throughout the whole weekend.

"Woah, what's the hurry?" She closed the locker and turned around to see Castiel standing very close to her. He pinned her agaist the locker and stared into her eyes. He would never get tired of saying it, he loved her eyes. Many people didn't find anything special about those big brown eyes, but Castiel thought they were the most beautiful eyes on earth, mainly because they were Lydia's.

"I want to get home as soon as I can, okay? This place makes me want to puke!" He laughed and shook his head.

"Well, do you wanna go to the café? We can drink something and talk about how much we hate school! I'll pay."

"I might as well accept it. It's not everyday you offer to pay me something! Worst boyfriend ever!"

He chuckled and kissed her. It was a simple kiss, but it sent shivers down Lydia's spine, as her smile grew wider.

"It's forbidden to kiss inside the school building, I'm sure you are aware of that." They turned to face Nathaniel, who was standing a few feet away from them with his arms crossed over his chest. Castiel grunted and rolled his eyes while Lydia slipped away from his embrace.

"You are no fun Jackson" Castiel said and walked towards the door. He took a few steps and turned around to face Lydia. "See you at the café in one hour" He said before walking away.

She picked her bag from the floor as Nathaniel started saying something about responsibilies and how to properly act in school.

"... and I know you really like that idiot boyfriend of yours but you have to realize, Lydia, that we have rules against that-"

"Nathaniel!" She interrupeted him. He wanted to say something, but gave up and just looked at Lydia. "Look, why don't you mind your business, leave me alone, and go back to your own girlfriend, who might be actually interested in you."

"Don't bring Melody into this. And next time, you'll both get detention!" She chuckled.

"I'm shaking in my boots. See ya, _Nate._"

"Don't call me Nate!"

"Aye, Aye, Capitain!" She said giving him a mock salute and walking away. Every time she saw that guy, ever since they were kids, she felt the urge to bitch slap him. But she never did. There was a part of her brain always telling her not to do so, like something inside her actually liked him.

_Nope. Mr president-goodie-two-shoes is not my type. I hate him, I always have and always will._

She tried not to think about it on her way home. She had a date with Castiel later and had to get chaged so there was no time to think about Nathaniel.

She had put a gray shirt on, with a black leather jacket and black jeans. Lydia had given up on human kind and one of her ways to say 'I'm surrounded by idiots' was by wearing mostly black. If she looked in the mirror and didn't think she was looking depressing, she would put on something blacker.

The only thing left for her to do was her hair. She tried everything, but her long auburn locks would just not stay in place.

"Fuck it, I'll just put these things up in a ponytail"

"You're talking to yourself now?" Someone said behind her, making her jump. She turned around to see her half-brother, Luke, by the door.

"Oh, it's you."

Lydia never met her father, he died when she was still in her mother's womb. Then, when she was five, Claudia Stewart met Greg Wright. Greg also had a 5 year old who was named Luke. Greg and Claudia got married. Ta-dah they became one big Stewart-Wright family. Lydia got a brother. Lydia never asked for a brother but Luke was nice enough for an undesired twat. End of Story.

"I tought you were on a date with David. What are you doing home already?" She asked looking back at the mirror and finishing up the ponytail.

"Yeah, turns out he is an idiot who can only talk about football. I don't why he's not on the team then!"

"Well, he didn't know you hate hate football..."

Luke jumped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Over the years the grew very fond of each other, so they didn't mind invading their sibling's personal space.

"Of course he does, Lyds. The entire Lacrosse team hates football, so why would the captain love it? Anyway, don't you think your clothes are a little bit too... black?"

"Nope. Looks good to me!"

"You are a depressing person. When are you meeting Castiel anyway?"

"In..." She looked at the clock and screamed "Shit, 10 minutes!" She grabbed her bag and ran out of the apartment, leaving a laughing Luke behind her.

* * *

**It's just a small prologue, mostly backstory and a base for the fic. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and leave me a review if you did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely reviews guys!**

**ChloeWoodxX: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. And thank for the kisses :***

** 1: I hope the rest stays good then... Lydia and Castiel will stay together for a little while longer, don't worry :)**

* * *

Lydia was a little bit sweaty and out of breath when she arrived at the café. She had run all the way there trying not to be late.

_Maybe I should start exercising after all. _She thougt and looked at the clock. 15 minutes late. She looked around and spotted Castiel in a table in the back looking through his phone. He looked up. She smiled. He smirked. She made her way to the table. He relaxed in his chair.

"You're 20 minutes late" He said amused "That's usually me"

"_15 _minutes! And I'm sorry! My hair wouldn't stay in place and then Luke started complaining about David so I kindda left home late"

"Luke's already complaining about David? Wasn't he like, madly in love with that dude?"

"You know Luke. He falls out of love almost as fast as he falls in love. Besides, turns out that David loves football"

"Well that explains everything." They both chuckled and looked each other in the eyes "I've already odered for you. Don't worry, it's a caramel latte" Lydia was happy about how much Castiel knew her - she was about to ask him if he ordered her a caramel latte. She leaned forward and kissed him. Castiel was taken by surprise but didn't complain.

"Excuse me, I'm here with your orders" A kind voice told them. They parted lips with a smile.

"Thank y- oh for fuck's sake!" Castiel looked up to take the order but as soon as he saw the waiter he lost it "What are you doing here? Are you going to tell me I can't kiss my girlfriend here as well?!"

"I work here and I just want to deliver your order" Nathaniel said very calmly "And no, there are no rules against public display of affection here. Now, will it be only the drinks, or will you order something to eat as well?"

"Is there any other waiter?" Lydia asked, not making eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm the only one right now"

"No, we're not gonna eat anything" Castiel said "You can go now"

Nathaniel left the drinks in the table and left. The rest of the date went smoothly. They talked and drank and kissed and ignored Nathaniel, until their had to pay the check.

" 'Tip Amount'? I'm not giving that bastard any more of my money"

That's when Lydia's brain began fighting with itself.

_**Are you really letting that happen?**_

_It's Nathaniel. The only thing he ever does is give me and Castiel detentions._

_**That's 'cause you're always in trouble. Besides, if it wasn't for detention you and Castiel wouldn't be together now.**_

_Look, we're not leaving a tip._

_**Well, you know the consequences for Nathaniel.**_

"C'mon Lyds. I'll walk you home"

As they left, Lydia turned to look at the café. Nathaniel was cleaning their table. He picked up the check and looked for the tip. When he realized they didn't leave any, he angryly gave the money to the cashier and went into the kitchen.

'You know the consequences for Nathaniel' the voice said. Yes, she did. No tip meant that he literally paid the café to attend them. But he deserved it. He was a prick. He only cared about rules and following orders, and loved to punish her every time she did something even slightly wrong.

"So, how was it?" Luke asked as soon as she got home. He was sitting in the couch, playing whatever the hell that game was with someone called **AHArmin**.

"Good. But Nathaniel started working there, so I had the feeling I would be sick at any moment"

"_Is that your sister?" _Said a disembodied voice.

"Yep. But you can give up, she has a boyfriend. Shit, dude my AI has serious mental problems."

"_Ha, I got lucky. Mine actually knows what he's doing. First time it has ever happened."_

"You seem really into your game so I'm going to my room okay?"

"No wait. Hang on Armin" Luke paused the game and looked at his sister "Lyds, you should stop being so harsh on Nathaniel. He is actually pretty nice."

"He's an idiot"

"You've barely ever talked to him. Normally you just scream at each other"

"I apreciate your effort, but I still think he is an idiot. Anyway, when will mom and dad get home? I'm hungry"

"Didn't Castiel get you anything to eat there?"

"Long story. You know what? I'll be in my room. Call if an asteroid hits the Earth"

"Sure!" Luke replied and Lydia went to her room. He resumed his game and went back to the lovely mission of killing aliens.

_"So, I really have no chance at all with your sister?"_

"Nope, she's really in love. Hey, you never told me about your family..."

"_There's not much. It's just me, mom, dad and my stupid younger brother. Watch out!" _A piece of the spaceship they had just destroyed landed beside him and he wondered if he could call Lydia saying that a bunch of space debris had almost hit him, and if that counted as an asteroid.

Luke thought about asking if his brother was cute, seeing that Armin himself was pretty handsome. But then he remembered:

1. He never told Armin he was gay, so he didn't know how he would react;

2. He wasn't interested in younger guys anyway.

But as he blew up an alien's head, he thought that maybe one day he would ask more about his family. Maybe ask if that brother of his was gay, hot and single by any chance. But until then...

"Goddammit AI, do something you piece of shit!"

* * *

**Well, let me know what you think of this chapter. Luke will become some weird kind of spirit guide or whatever. He is a cutiepie and I want to hug him everytime I write him. You'll see when he meets Alexy**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, I should stop talking before I start giving spoilers. byee i'll shut up now**


	3. Chapter 3

_beep beep beep_

_beep beep beep_

_beep beep beep_

_'If I lie here. If I just lie here. Will this thing stop beeping so I don't have to wake up?'_

_..._

_beep beep beep_

"Jesus Christ, Lydia, wake up already!" Luke said fom behind the door. Lydia sighed and turned off the alarm while getting out of bed. She couldn't believe it was Monday already.

"Good morning darling!" Her mother greeted her when she went into the kitchen. They were all having breakfast whilst listening to Luke talk about his lacrosse game and how the "football team is stealing all the attention we got from winning the regional championship with that stupid game of theirs!"

Lydia grunted. She didn't understand how her brother could be this enthusiastic this time of the morning. She liked to look at him sometimes, but not in a creepy, incestuous_ish _way. It's just that they are not like, _real _siblings, yet they looked a lot alike. Actually he looked a lot like Dan Howell - the same brown hair hair, and eyes, and the cute dimples that she secretly wished she had as well - but they looked a lot alike if you considered the fact that they were only step siblings.

"Aren't you a cute zombie?" Greg teased. She looked at him and grunted again before returning her attention to the cereal bowl.

She had thought all weekend about what Luke said. Yes, she tried to ignore it but it seemed almost impossible. Nathaniel may not know what made their hate flourish, but Lydia did. But it had been so long ago, he changed. Of course he did, everyone could see it. But they just didn't work.

Lydia was a loner; she hated almost everyone, everything; she ignored other people's stupidity by listening to music and tried to defend what she thought was right; she didn't study and still got good grades; she questioned authority- she questioned everything, really.

Nathaniel, on the other hand, appreciated company; he tried to see what's good in people; he listened to others not complaining if they said something stupid and accepted reality because there was nothing to do about it; Nathaniel was studious but he wasn't properly intelligent; he followed orders and respected authority. They were not compatible, hostility was inevitable.

"C'mon Lydia, we're gonna be late" Luke warned when they finished eating.

"You should get a license, I'm not going to be your private driver anymore"

"I'll start the lessons next week, okay? Now let's go!"

They got their bags, wished their parents a good day and left. Lydia slipped into the driver seat of her black Prius and automatically turned on the radio.

"Why do we have to listen to Fall Out Boy every day?" Luke complained as left the garage.

"My car, I'm driving, my favourite band, shut up and listen. Besides, you like Fall Out Boy"

"Yes, but when you listen to 'Save Rock And Roll' like, twice a day every day, it gets repetitive"

"Fine mr I-complain-about-everything, choose another CD. But look on the bright side, we'll know every single word of every single song by the concert"

"Our tickets haven't even arrived yet, calm down" Luke said taking 'In Utero' by Nirvana out of the case.

After 6 songs (according to Lydia, the best way to count time was by songs. Like: _this place is close to my house, it only took 2 songs to get there._) they were in the school's parking lot, making their way to the front door along with many other teenagers.

Luke's phone buzzed.

**From: Armin (AHArmin)**

**To: Luke**

**hey, I can't make it today. my brother is dragging me somewhere completely against my will :/ we'll play tomorrow ok?**

**From: Luke (DarkLordLuke)**

**To: Armin**

**no problem. have fun with your brother wherever the hell he is taking you :)**

**From: Armin (AHArmin)**

**To: Luke**

**I doubt I will, but thanks**

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're in love with this Armin" Lydia said looking at Luke's phone.

"Nah, he's cute but not my type. He is waaaay too antisocial."

"How do you know how he looks?"

"We've been playing video games together for more than a year. I have his snapchat"

"No one looks good on snapchat, Luke"

"He doesn't quite understand the concept of snapchatting"

"Please tell me he's never sent you nudes"

Luke's answer, however, never came, because in that moment Amber "accidentally" tripped and spilled an entire "by chance of fate" uncapped cup of coffee in Lydia. The problem with Amber is that she hated everyone, but, above, all, she hated Lydia, because Lydia dated Castiel, and Amber was madly in love with Castiel.

"Oops, sorry"

"Nope, I'm sorry Your Highness" Lydia said angrily "I'm about to commit Lèse-majesté"

And just like that Amber was on the floor, with a soon to be black eye.

"LYDIA StTEWART! IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW"

* * *

**Kind of short chapter but it's all I needed for now. Thank you guys for your support and please don't forget to review if you liked it, or hated it, or if you just really love me and want to see me happy :)**

**Big plans for next chapter! Lydia's heart will start beating harder for Nathan... and things will happen? good things? bad? oh well**


	4. Chapter 4

Principal Shermansky was walking towards her office with Lydia following her angrily. Well, to be honest, they were both very angry. Lydia didn't regret what she did though, Amber deserved it.

The small (yet very infuriated) old lady opened the door to her office and waited for Lydia to get inside before going in herself. The red-head sat down, crossed her arms and waited for hell to break lose.

"Now, miss Stewart" the principal said surprisingly calmly as she sat down "Do you mind telling me what happened"

"Why don't you ask the Queen of Hearts? Though I don't think she will remember it all, all of that hairspray must have affected her brain."

"You must not insult other students young lady! And I know very well what happened, I just want to know why!"

Lydia looked at the principal in disbelief before gesturing at her coffee stained clothes with a look that said _isn't it obvious?_

"It was an accident, miss Stewart"

"Look Margaret-"

"PRINCIPAL Shermansky"

"Whatever. Anyway, I don't know if you've ever seen a Starbucks coffee cup, but they have a lid on for a reason. So tell me Margaret, why did Amber's coincidently didn't have the lid on just when she was passing by me?"

"If you are saying she did it on purpose, you don't have proofs, okay? Amber is daughter of the richest man in town, who just so happen to support all of our school's events and is constantly donating generous amounts of money for the school. He won't be pleased to know about what you did to his daughter"

"Yeah, I don't care"

"Detention. Today after class"

"What? I've been inside the school for 15 minutes and I've already got detention?"

"15 minutes that you used to punch a girl in the face. And that's not only it. We're going to organise a play next month and you will help with the scenery. First reunion will be the 17th March after school"

"What?! Nononono Fall out Boy's concert is that day!"

"Well, I'm sorry but it's already decided. So... that would be all. You should go to class now"

* * *

Classes took forever to pass, but then, when they did, Lydia still had to stay in school because of the Amber incident. She had to change to some of Rosa's extra clothes that were a little bit too big and very different from her style.

"Wow, nice clothes Lydia" Amber said ironically as they passed each other in the hall.

"Thank you. I really like your hand-me-down clothes as well, they match your yes. Well, black matches anything really, and right now there's a big black mark on your left eye"

When Lydia got to the detention classroom, there was no one there yet. She sat down and put her feet on the table.

'_I could skip detention if I wanted to. I mean, there's nobody here...' _

"Feet off the table please" Someone said just as she pondered walking away and ditching detention. Lydia looked up and grunted. With her luck, _of course _it had to be him.

"God dammit Nathaniel, since when are you the one in charge of detention?!"

"Since today. Mr Turner's wife went into labour this morning and because today is my _only _afternoon without any school club activities or student cousil reunion this week, the principal asked me to come here. Thank you, really" he complained, literally throwing his books on the teacher's table and sitting down "It's not like I wanted to study for tomorrow's test peacefully at home or take care of my sister that will be complaining the entire week about the black eye that you gave her"

Nathaniel took out his Physics text book and started studying. Lydia felt actually sorry for him. There, sitting down studying Physics, stressed out for everything that went wrong today and with that common "I-don't-know-what-the-fuck-is-this-but-it-threatens-me" look that almost everyone gets when they're studying that ungodly subject, he looked like any other teenager. One that Lydia didn't hate. One that Lydia felt sorry for. One that maybe was just a little bit _attractive._

"I can help you if you want" Physics was her best subject. The blond looked up confused as she walked towards him "It's actually very simple, you just need to-"

"I don't need your help" He scoffed.

"Look, I'm sorry that I made you lose your day off, I really am, but I'm trying to make it up for you, okay?" The anger inside her was growing. In Nathaniel, it was already boiling. He stood up, facing her.

"I don't need your help. I don't _want_ your help. You don't like me, I don't like you, why don't we just pretend that the other one doesn't exist?!"

"I was just trying to help, Prez! No need to tell me to stop pretending you don't exist, because it won't work, believe me, I tried!"

They stood there staring at each other. Nathaniel was trying to figure out why she had already tried to forget he existed. Maybe out of hate... or, maybe not? He looked at her eyes. Castiel was always commenting out loud for anyone who wanted to hear about how pretty her eyes were. Nathaniel didn't think so. Sure, their colour were beautiful, that reddish-brown colour similar to her hair. But those were sad eyes. Always Sad. Always empty. Always in contrast with the usually angry face.

Who started it was a mystery. Why they did it, not so much of a mystery. All they knew is that they kissed. Just a peck. Just lightly. Just before they realised what they did and Lydia stormed out of the school.

She met with Castiel that night to watch a movie, and when she called him Strawberry Shortcake, he chuckled and kissed her. It was a simple kiss, but it didn't send shivers down Lydia's spine, and her smile faded.

* * *

**There you go, I hope you liked it. Trouble in paradise! Is Castiel going to find out? What does destiny hold for Lydia and Nathan? Wait until next chapter to find out! God, I sound like a bad soap opera. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So... I'm sick, so please don't kill me if this chapter is horrible. Also, I'm thinking about writing a Castiel/Candy (not Lydia though) fic as soon as this one's over. and:**

**WARNING! Luke is the cutest person in the world this chapter; No Lydia/Castiel or Lydia/Nathaniel interaction this chapter but BIG GIGANTIC PLANS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Also "Alien Warfare Extermination III", COMPLETELY made up**

**EpicKitty8: I'm sorry? o-O Please tell me you didn't rip anyone's arm off**

* * *

Luke noticed something was wrong with his sister that night. But he didn't talk to her, she clearly needed some time alone. He was sitting on the couch turning on his Xbox One and looking for "Alien Warfare Extemination III" when he remembered Armin was doing god-knows-what with his brother. He sighed and went through his games list and decided to play Titanfall, but he spent a lot of time thinking about Lydia before remembering that he had beaten the game a few months earlier.

* * *

It was in the car ride, on their way to school, that Lydia told her brother what was wrong. She noticed that they were early and pulled up by Taco Bell to tell him.

"Lyds? What's wrong?"

"I kissed Nthaniel" she said, barely audible "Or he kissed me, I don't know".

"When?"

"Yesterday. That's why I was home early. We kissed, I panicked and ran away"

"Right... Okay... But was it like... Shy little peck or like... open-mouth-tongue-on-tongue-shirt-off-heat-of-the-moment-"

"First option. Luke, I feel bad about Castiel"

"Alright. Right now I can tell you this: It's ok. For all we know, it's not anyone's fault, we're stupid teenagers, we do shit like that. But... I want you to talk about it with Nathaniel. Actually talk about it, in an adult normal tone conversation"

"Fine. Should I tell Castiel?"

"Not yet. I'll ask you something by the end of the week after you've talked like a human being to Nathaniel, and then we'll figure it out"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you"

"Yes, but I don't care if you confess your undying love for me more often"

* * *

There were people talking all around the halls. There was the sound of lockers opening and closing. There were the faces of the students Lydia knew all too well. But she didn't feel like talking to any of them. She needed to ignore Castiel for a couple hours, find Nathaniel and sort everything out. She looked around trying to spot the that short, straight, blond hair, but she didn't see it anywhere. Black hair, ginger hair, puffy blond hair, brown hair, blue hair... blue hair? Lydia didn't remember anyone who had blue hair in the school. The guy was looking around trying to find something and seemed completely lost, and no one was planning to help him, those useless people.

"Excuse me" Lydia said to blue-hair "Do you want any help? It's just... you seem completely lost here..."

"Oh, yeah, I'm new!. My name's Alexy" blue-hair said looking relieved that someone was being helpful.

"I'm Lydia. So... what's the matter?"

"Well, I'm trying to find my locker. The principal said the Student Body President could help me, but he is not in the council room, so I'm completly lost"

"Let me see" Lydia took the paper he was holding and read the locker number "Oh, It's next to my brother's. Here, I'll show you" She took Alexy's hand and led him to his locker, which was by the staircase at the end of the hall.

"Wow, I would have never found this place on my own"

"Yeah, the school staff is not very helpful. Anyway, I have to find someone, like, right now. See you later" Lydia said with a cheerful tone and left, leaving Alexy on his own with a bunch of strangers.

Alexy opened his locker and put the books in, thinking about finding his brother. He closed the locker and turned around to leave, but, as soon as he did so, he ran into someone and ended up knocking the person down.

"Hey!" The guy said angryly, while taking a strand of hair off his eyes

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! A-Are you hurt"

"Hey" The guy said in a kinder tone "Yeah- no, no, I'm okay"

"Are you sure?" Alexy said, offering a hand to the brunet boy on the floor, who accepted and pulled himself to his feet. When he did so, Alexy noticed the guy was one head taller than him and _very_ handsome- kind of reminded him of Dan Howell.

"Yeah, I just- I wasn't looking where I was going but I'm great" The guy looked down and realized he was still holding Alexy's hand. He quickly let go, his face turning red "God this is awkward. I mean, _you're _not awkward, I'm awkward. You're cute. Wait, what? Let me just-hey, are you new here? I've never seen you around"

"Yes, it's my first day. I know it's stupid to transfer almost in the end of the school year, but it was all we could do... and you don't wanna hear about that, I'm sorry"

"No!" the guy screamed. He blushed even harder before continuing "Sorry, no, I actually want to hear more about it. You made me curious. Goddammit, I'm such an idiot, I haven't even asked your name. Or introduced myself. Sorry. I need to stop saying sorry. Anyway, I'm Luke"

"I'm Alexy"

"Alexy! There you are!" A voice called from behind them. Alexy turned around to see his brother coming towards him "You need to stop wandering off like this! I had to talk to _people _to find you! _People _Alexy! Do you know how-" He stoped and looked at Luke for a while "Luke?"

"Armin?" Luke asked back.

"What the fuck?!" The three of them said in unison


	6. Chapter 6

**Really short chapter cause my computer decided to turn off when I was almost finished writing this and didn't save any of my work so now I'm really pissed off. **

**ChloeGoesRawrrxX: glad you like it :)**

**EpicKitty8: It's ok then. Sweet! First ship name!**

* * *

"I have a question" Alexy said raising his hand. After the initial shock, Armin and Luke got actually really excited, talking nonstop about game nights and marathons of RWBY and Red vs Blue and the "Alien Warfare Extermination IV" Launch. And all of that was really confusing poor Alexy. The gamers stopped talking and looked at him " If you really are that guy that plays video games with my brother, why didn't you recognise me? I mean, We have the same face! And why didn't you know we were moving to Sweet Amoris? Armin didn't stop talking about it for weeks!"

"Well, your shitty brother didn't tell me anything about moving or about you"

"Yes I did! I told I have a younger brother"

"Well, by younger I understood a 7 years old prick, not a twin brother who is a few minutes younger and is actually pretty cute"

"What?" Armin said confused.

"What?" Alexy said, also confused, but also a tiny bit happy.

"What?" Silence. Long uncomfortable silence " youguysshouldsitwithmysisterandItodayatlunchohgodwouldyoulookatthatIhavebiologynowbye " Luke left quickly, blushing hard and not looking behind him.

"He's nice"

"Yup"

"He thinks I'm cute"

"Yup"

"Heh, I think that means I'm the good looking"

"We have the same face"

"Only mine's better"

* * *

"Nathaniel?" Lydia had looked all over the school for him only to find he had gone back to the student council room. Nathaniel looked up at her and blushed.

"Oh, you're here. God, I'm so sorry about yesterday! I don't know what I was thinking, I-"

"Don't worry! I came here to talk to you about it. That's it, if you want to"

"I do. We have to"

"Okay then. First of all, let's assume for the moment that no one started it it just happened"

"Fine by me. By the way, I'd like to know if that offer of teaching me physics it's still up"

"Of course it is"

* * *

Armin and Alexy were looking around the cafeteria looking for Luke. They spotted the brunet on a table with the girl who helped Alexy earlier, a guy with red hair (not, like, redhair, _really red _hair), Violette (the girl in their english class), a guy with weird clothes and silver hair and a blond guy with a lacrosse jersey ( 'JONES' was written on the back).

"Hey Luke! Do you mind if we sit here?" Alexy asked with a big smile on his face. Armin was playing his Nintendo 3DS with his free hand.

"How do you know Link and Smurf?" Castiel asked.

"Might I say: I am not at all like Link" Armin said at the same time his brother retorted "Yeah, you're one to talk Ariel"

"Of course you can sit with us" Violette said in a timid voice

"Luke" Lydia whispered in her brother's ear "I talked to Nathaniel"

Luke smiled and whispered back "I wanna know _everything_"

* * *

**It'll take you a while to know what's everything *maniac laughter***


	7. Chapter 7

**After giving you a horrible short chapter, I now present you a good, long one. There's some Nathaniel x Lydia action in this one so be prepared.**

**ChloeGoesRawrrxX: There will be a LOT of nicknames throughout the story, be warned. I can't believe you liked the last chapter, it was horrible, but thanks anyway :)**

* * *

As March arrived, spring kicked in with everything it had. The cold eased down a little but the rain began pouring like there was no tomorrow.

Alexy and Armin soon adjusted to the new surroundings and let everybody know: they were pranksters. On the twins first week they had already gotten themselves in 3 weeks worth of detention. Of course they weren't the only ones. Luke and his best friend, Vince Jones,were available on Thursday and well, let's just say the twins just so happen to have a goat, some cheese and a key to the principal's office.

Alexy, as it turns out, was a huge fan of Fall Out Boy and was going to the concert, along with Luke, with the ticket Lydia sold him for half the usual price. As the concert day grew closer, Lydia grew sadder. She had waited for _so long _for that concert. She had been counting the days ever since she bought the tickets back in july of the year before and now she couldn't go. And that's not the end of her misery.

Castiel had changed. He was distant. He didn't kiss her for no reason any more and his 'I love you's were less frequent. Lydia was starting to get worried.

When the alarm clock went off in the morning of the e 17th, Lydia turned it off but didn't move. She was just lying there thinking about how crap life is.

"Lydia, do you plan on getting out of there any time soon?" Luke's voice echoed through the room

"No"

"It's Friday, c'mon!"

"No"

"Why?"

"Life sucks"

"It's about the concert isn't it?"

"I can't believe I'm not going! We had a meet n' greet pass!"

"I'll make Patrick Stump sign your shirt, say hello in video and sing you a song if you want"

"Really"

"Really really. And if they don't let me, I'll roofie them all and steal their clothes for you" Luke went into his sister room, picked her up bridal style and led he to the bathroom.

"You are the best brother ever, did you know that?"

"Of course I do"

* * *

'_All students please make way to the gymnasium. All students please make way to the gymnasium" _Principal Shermansky's voice echoed throughout the school.

Once everyone had found a seat and were already making the stupid speculations about why they were there ("Maybe school's cancelled for a feew days!" "It's probably just Kiki" "I think they found weed in the bathroom this morning" "Well, shit"), the small woman entered the stage and turned to the students.

"Good afternoon everyone. As you know, our school is going to put on a play in a couple months for the end of the school year. After much discussion, the student council has decided what the play is going to be. Beauty and the Beast. Now, seeing as it is a musical, in your audition you'll have to perform a monologue and a song. The monologue will be, for the women, Nemesis monologue and, for the men, Alexadre's monologue, both from the play Olimpia. As for the song, you can choose one of your preference. Auditions will be held next Wednesday here at the gym. The monologues will be given to you by your teachers as soon as you arrive back in class. Today is also the first reunion of the scenery team, that consists of Violette Hastings, Kimberly Jones, Vincent Jones, Thalia Turner, Nathaniel Jackson and Lydia Stewart. Well, that's all for today"

When Lydia and her other classmates got back to the Physics classroom, Mrs Chase was handing out the scripts for the monologue they had to perform. Lydia read the text and got a little bit worried. She wanted the lead - acting was her guilty pleasure - but Nemesis monologue had so many emotions and expressions. It would be difficult.

When the bell rang at 3:30 and all of the students were excitedly talking about weekend plans and happily get out of the school, Lydia started walking like a zombie towards her locker. Luke and Alexy tried to look sorry for her as they left, already on their way to the concert, but the huge grin on their faces gave them away.

Almost crawling to the gym, Lydia seemed like a souless person wandering aimlessly down the halls. When she arrived there, only Kim and Violette were missing. According to Vince, they went to the concert, something that made the redhair let out a quiet sad noise. Thalia was the head of the group. She was the kind of person that you would never believe was "artsy" - like you would with Violette or Vince - simply because she looked like one of Amber's clones, with the puffy black hair, the rosy cheeks, the porcelain skin and the exaggerated usage of pink. But, when she started painting, Lydia discovered why she was the head of the group.

Nathaniel was also a surprise to her. Turns out he was in the arts club, and loved drawing. So Lydia was the only non-artsy in the group. Maybe that's why se was left with painting the panels. Simple and easy.

Everybody left at 8, leaving behind a trail of paint, charcoal, brushes and wonderful scenery, except for Lydia and Nathaniel. Lydia's job might have been easy, but it took a a long time. There were 5 enormous panels (the size of a wall of the gym almost) and she had to paint each one with two hands of paint. Nathaniel was only there because he was too nice to leave someone all alone at school just to paint panels, so he decided to help.

In the beginning, they didn't talk. Lydia's arm was tired and she wanted to go home. The concert should be in the middle by now, and thinking of that made her sad. Not bearing the silence, she went up to the radio Thalia was listening to and turned it on. The host was saying something about a festival that Lydia didn't pay much attention to. But then, she couldn't believe her luck.

She closed her eyes and tried not to break everything in sight as the first chords to 'Sugar We're Going Down' began to play on the radio.

_I'm not going to sing it _She thought _I refuse. Not in front of Nathaniel. He'll think I'm crazy._

The words of the song were bouncing on Lydia's tongue begging her to sing them. But just then she heard another voice, one that was singing next to her. Nathaniel was singing along.

_Drop a heart_

_Break a name_

_We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team_

A grin appeared on her face and she could see it coming. Her brush turned into a mic and the gym was the concert and Nathaniel, well he was just another crazy fan. She couldn't hold it. Not her favourite song. Lydia took a deep breath and sang at the top of her lungs

_We're going down, down_

_In an earlier round_

_And sugar we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with the bullet_

_A loaded God complex cock it and pull it_

Nathaniel laughed and gave her a warm smile before they both started singing the song as loud as they could. When it was over, they were both laughing and covered in blue paint.

"I didn't know you liked Fall Out Boy! Doesn't seem like your type of band" Lydia said

"They are my favourite band. But my parents said I couldn't go to the concert because they don't like their music. It's a little unfair"

"Well... We could make a concert of our own"

Completely ignoring the shit pop song that was playing on the radio, both teenagers sang every song they could remember the lyrics to at the top of their lungs. When all of the panels were ready, at around 10 pm, Nathaniel dropped the girl he disliked the most at her house, laughing and covered in paint. Lydia looked as her enemy left with a smile on her face. Maybe the day wasn't completely horrible after all.


	8. Chapter 8

I was greeted by a very much sick Nathaniel. He was pale, his nose was bright red and he had a blacked thrown around him.

"You look great!" I said teasingly.

"Shut up and come in" I had never gone to Nathaniel's house. Like we came back from school walking with him, so we would always see the front of the house, but I had never went past the front porch. It was a nice house. The living room had a big tv above a fireplace, a coffee table and a three seats black couch that looked very comfortable. In the other side of the room was a wooden dinning table with six seats. In the middle of the room there were stairs that took you to the second floor and from the front door you could see a little bit of the kitchen. In the walls and the coffee table there were a lot of family photos: a couple on their wedding day, a woman holding a baby girl, a girl playing with a doll, a girl in a Cinderella costume at Disneyland, a girl with a tiara and a mini miss trophy... And no Nathaniel. Amber's beauty queen awards were on top of the fireplace and on the walls, but none of Nathaniel's awards were there, and I know he had won a lot of them.

"Can we stay downstairs? I don't think I can go back up" Nathaniel asked

"Sure. So, what do you want me to cook for you?"

"Some soup would be nice"

"You see, I never told you I was a good cook, how did you know? Are you stalking me Nathan?" He smiled before replying

"Arya told me something about your cooking abilities."

"Yeah, sure... Stalker... Did you also hide in the tree by my bedroom window to see me naked?"

"Of course I did" he replied and we started laughing. It was nice hanging out with him, even sick as hell he had a good sense of humor. I went to the kitchen and made him a simple chicken soup. We both ate and talked and, as time passed, more butterflies appeared in my stomach

* * *

**Nathaniel POV**

We talked for so long I actually lost track of the time. I started feeling better sometime between discussing books and watching Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone ("For God's Sake Nathaniel, is the _Philosopher's _stone! Americans are so weird!"). I had never watched it because I always think movie adaptations ruin perfect books like Harry Potter, but it was really good and Alice made some interesting commentaries during the movie.

When it was over, she decided we didn't know much about each other and said that we "absolutely needed to play twenty questions".

"Okay, I start!" She said excited "Let me see... I'll start simple, 'cause you know my full name because of that form I had to fill, but I don't know yours, so, What's your full name?"

"Nathaniel David Jackson. It's not as intersting as Alice Ophelia..."

"Shut the fuck up! I think my parents literally went to the 'worst names list' and picked out the weirdest one they could find!" I chuckled. It was true, Alice Ophelia was _not _a very nice name. But it sounded right knowing it was her name.

"Okay, my turn. Something simple, what's your favourite colour?"

"Red. Or purple. I'll figure it out someday."

By the 18th question I knew that she also loved cats, her favourite food was burguers, she loved watching people play videogame (her parents never bought her a console so she never learned how to play, but she really wanted to), the only thing that cheered her up during the months she was grieving was Rooster Teeth videos -no idea what that is-, she was allergic to peanuts, she didn't know how to ride a bike, and other stuff.

She also learned a lot about me, like that I'm allergec to polen, that I hate English classes, that my favourite band is Queen - which seemed to please her -, that I don't like to go out much and that I like to go to the gym when I'm stressed (and that happens like, 3 times a week, but I didn't tell her that bit).

"Okay" she said after laughing her ass off when I said I thought she was a girly girl "So, what's your favourite... sweet?"

"I don't like sweets" I admitted and she looked at me in awe.

"What-when-how-WHY?! Who dislikes sweets?!"

"I do! I don't know why, I just think they don't taste good."

"Not even Nutella? Please say you like Nutella!"

"Nope."

"You sir, need psycological treatment!"

"I don't think that's a thing psycologists can treat..."

"I don't care!" I laughed at her overreaction. Many people dislike sweets, but I think she really had a sweet tooth.

"Fine, it's my turn now. What's your biggest fear?"

"... You'll laugh at me"

"I promise I won't."

"... darkness" She said it so quietly I barely even heard it. I had never met someone ove 7 with fear of darkness, but I didn't tell her that.

"That's a very common fear, you know?"

"Not when your 16! Still, I've always been afraid of the dark and I have to sleep with a kids night lamp, otherwise I'll freak out." She mumbled and lowered her head embaressad.

"Hey, I mean it. It's very normal and I won't judge you for it."

"Thanks" She smiled at me and, suddenly, I was the one blushing "Well, it's my turn. Say Nathan, how was your first kiss?"

"I've never kissed anyone" It was true and I wasn't ashamed. I just never took interest in any girl in particular.

"Oh. Then, can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Save it for someone special. Someone you love. I wasted mine and I don't want you to waste yours."

"I promise. And how was yours?"

"What?"

"The last question: How was your first kiss?"

"Well, I was 13. He was a foreign student from Australia, Dake was his name. Dakota actually, but we called him Dake. He was the surfer type, with tanned skin and long blond hair... All the girls in school were falling for him, even the older ones. One day my friends came to me and said Dake liked me. I was the fatty four-eyes back then, and he was the dream of all the girls. Obviously I went to talk to him and we kissed and he asked me to be his girlfriend, so I said yes, and the next day he said it was a prank and that I was an idiot ugly girl and that was it."

"Whoa. That was very mean of him. I'm sorry you had to go through that"

"Nah. I was young and only saw the good things in people. It opened my eyes."

I started staring at each other, without saying anything. In the window behind her the sun was setting and I realized that we had spent all day together.

"We haven't eaten anything since that soup, you must be hungry" She said softly.

"A little bit"

"I'll order some pizza"

"Okay"

We talked while we waited for the pizza to arrive. When it did, Alice started telling funny stories about how every sigle one of her friends would screw something up while ordering their pizza and how one time when it was her turn to order she hang up saying "love you" and the pizza came with the pepperoni forming the shape of a heart.

We started watching this weird soap opera that was on TV and she fell asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. A few minutes later I fell asleep as well, hearing the sound of the TV and Alice's soft breathing.

* * *

Just wanted to say that I'll try to put a Nathaniel POV every chapter, but I can't promise anything. By the way, things will start heating up in the next chapter, Bad things will happen and they will lead to good things and Amber is a bitch. I think that's about it.

Please leave a review if you like the story, it swells my heart with love and makes the story better.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I've been studying like crazy and I haven't slept for sooooooooooooo long, I'm so tired, but I managed to pull out a chapter from somewhere I don't know where dude, don't ask, but it's rather good.**

**Also, the new Story Cover was made by my awesome friend Alice - ABarcelos on Deviantart - and there's a link for you in my profile, go check it out because it's amazing leave a comment and maybe she'll draw more things from IIH idon't know.**

**HEY IF YOU LIKE LUXY WAIT 'TILL NEXT CHAPTER TO DIE FROM CUTE, ALSO PREPARE FOR SOME REALLY HEARTBREAKING NATHANIEL MOMENTS I'LL LEAVE YOU WITH THIS SO I CAN WATCH YOU SUFFER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**bye.**

**Clockworks Apprentice: I also really like that line. I'll throw a bunch of random references of multiple things throughout the story and see who gets them, I think it will be fun. Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me :)**

**Elliot2468: Friend sad? Don't worry friend, I'm here with a new chapter! Please don't be sad I don't like it when friend is sad, I love friend!**

* * *

The sea of teenagers concentrated on the auditorium was giving Lydia butterflies in her stomach. Every one was passing their lines, warming up their voice or re reading lyrics, and there was a general anxiety in the air. There was this one guy in the corner rocking back and forth repeating his monologue and another girl passed running by Lydia and threw up in the trash can. Alright, the butterfly population has increased.

"Nervous?" She turned to look at Alexy, who was holding up a cup to her that had what it appeared to be some type of tea inside. Lydia accepted the "gift" and drank it all in one sip.

"I'm terrified" The girl admitted, giving Alexy the empty cup "I mean I love acting and singing and Beauty and the Beast is my favourite Disney movie ever and I really want to play Belle and... I don't know"

"I've realised you've been a train wreck this past week, with the audition, and all those lines and Castiel..."

"Castiel and I are fine" On Monday Castiel admitted he had lied about cheating on her. He was so jealous and possesive that he had to say something. After saying how tremendously sorry he were, the were on good terms. They were not dating again though. They were only _fine_.

"Yes but you were worried off your ass for two days. Anyway, I'm sure you'll do just fine, I trust you"

"Thanks Alexy. You're the best"

"I know! Angelina is leaving the stage! Gogogogogo it's your turn"

After being pushed to the middle of the stage by Alexy, Lydia introduced herself to the judges - Boris, Mrs Chang and Mr Martin - and recited her monolgue perfectly, actually bringing tears to Boris eyes. Now came the difficult part.

"And what song are you going to sing for us miss?" Mrs Chang asked. She was the music teacher, an asian woman in her 40's who was very beautiful, but also very intimidating. If Lydia got even one note wrong, she was screwed.

"Um, I'm gonna sing Tale As Old As Time, by Beauty and the Beast" Sitting in the piano she started playing the song praying to all the new gods and old ones that she wouldn't mess it up."

* * *

Nathaniel was feeling like an idiot. He _could _have done it better, for God's sake! He managed to recite his monologue beautifully, he really did, but the song... He sang I See Fire by Ed Sheeran but, turns out, he is not that great of a singer, because he missed the high notes lots of times.

_I should have sang something from Panic! At The Disco, it would have been way easier. At least it was better than Angelina, the poor girl misread the entire monologue and forgot the lyrics to the song..._

Next up was Lydia. Nathaniel felt really bad for her all week long, but there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. But at that moment she seemed pretty confident, it was nice to see.

Her monologue was recited perfectly. She was, by far the best actress he had seen so far, and there were not many left to beat her. Then she sat at the biano and started playing Tale As Old As Time, my God she had a beautiful voice. Throughout the whole song, Nathaniel noticed the simmilarities between his and Lydia's story and the song.

_"Barely even friends _  
_then somebody bends_  
_unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_  
_Small to say the least_  
_Both a little scared_  
_neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast"_

Yes it definitely sounded like them, apart from the romantic side of the thing. He thought about asking Lydia for another physics lesson, she was a great teacher, and maybe they could eventually become friends. It seemed nice. With that in mind he smiled and enjoyed the rest of the song

_"Bitter sweet and strange_  
_finding you can change_  
_learning you were wrong_

_certain as the sun _  
_rising in the east _  
_tale as old as time_  
_song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_tale as old as time_  
_song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast"_

The results of the audition came out the day after. Some people were happy, others were crying. Amber started having a fit and screaming at everyone. Castiel seemed green with jealousy. Ken was having some trouble breathing and looked scared. Alexy and Armin were mocking Luke. Nathaniel looked at Lydia nervous. The redhead returned the look. there would be some interesting rehearsals.

Janice Chase...Mrs Potts  
Lysander Denecour...Lumière  
Luke Wright...Cogsworth  
Armin Peters...Maurice  
Castiel Parker...Gaston  
Kentin Flint...Le Fou  
Alexy Peters...Chip  
Amber Jackson...Tree #3

...

**Nathaniel Jackson...Beast  
****Lydia Stewart...Belle**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: This chapter contains homophobic language and behavior**

**EmmaIceHeart: Thank you :) omg I made a good plot twist**

**elliot2468: sorry, it took longer than I thought it would, but thanks for the vote of confidence!**

* * *

Alexy's world was falling apart. It couldn't be happening _again. _For two months everything had been okay. His clothes weren't so bright anymore, he did not talk about fashion or shopping, he did not say anything compromising, he had been extra careful, for christ's sake. _How _did they find out?

"What did you just call him?" Luke asked angrily to David, who was laughing with his friends after his "joke".

"I didn't call him anything, I was just stating a fact and the fact is that Rainbow Dash here is a little faggot"

"You do know you and I are gay right?"

"Yeah, but we're not tinkerbells spreading blue fairy dust all over the school"

"I cannot believe this. You know what Dave? Yes, I know you like me. Yes, I've known it for a while. Yes, I got the nudes you sent me. No I do not like you and I do not think you're funny or attractive. Actually, we should start calling you a penny, 'cause, let's face it, you're two-faced, worthless and in everyone's pants" Luke said, taking Alexy's hand and leading the weeping boy into an empty classroom.

"Thank you Luke"

"No problem, he is an asshole anyway. I've been trying to find a reason to call him out for ages, and he gave me a damn good one"

"He's right though"

"Alexy..."

"No, I totally get it! It's the hair, and I wear colourful clothes, and the pink eyes that don't do me any favour..."

"That doesn't mean anything, and even if it does, he had no right" They stayed silent for a while until, out of nowhere, Luke chuckled, put his head on his hands and mumbled "What's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Normally my crushes last like two days. I just fall in love easily I guess. It's been two months and I not over you yet!"

And in that moment everything made sense to Alexy. Why Luke blushed and stuttered evreytime they talked to each other, or why he often caught staring at Alexy. Using a newly found courage, Alexy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Luke's.

It took a while for the brunet to realize what was happening, but, when he did, he smiled and kissed Alexy back. Things were not scary or wrong. In that moment there weren't bullies or bigoted comments. There weren't people judging or fear of rejection. With Alexy things could be perfect. Yes, everything was perfect.

* * *

"I just can't understand this one" Nathaniel admitted. He and Lydia had been studying Physics once a week, and Nathaniel was starting to understand it. But there were still lots of things he needed to know and didn't.

They had grown closer because of the rehearsals. Nathaniel found out that he got the part just because he messed it up in the auditions, because Beast was not the best male singer in the movie, Gaston was, so he only had to be the best actor. Nathaniel and Lydia were both happy about getting the part, but neither were looking forward to the kiss.

Lydia looked once again at the question and tried to explain it in a different way. Nathaniel was truly horrible in Physics- this was a simple question after all.

"Alright. The plane is mostly metal, right? So when it takes off, its temperature rises considerably . This is due to several reasons , among them the heat produced by the motor , friction between the aircraft and the air, the sun's radiation, etc... As the temperature increases, molecules in the crystal structure of the metal expand, causing them to begin to "tremble", thus causing the phenomenon of expansion of solids. Each solid has its solid expansion coefficient , which determines how much it can increase and decrease in size according to the temperature variation. Given by the equation DL = L(o) . a . DT replacing DL for A or V , and a for b and g being b= 2a, 3a = g , we conclude that when the temperature increases during a cruise flight DT varies , causing expansion, so if we calculate it with the numbers given in the exercise" Lydia quickly solved the equations in the notebook showing all the process to Nathaniel "We get DL / A / V is 20cm. Did you get it?"

"... Kinda" Lydia sighed. They had been stuck in this question for so long and Nathaniel had made almost no progress.

"Nathaniel, please don't take this in a bad way, but if you don't know physics, why are you taking _AP Physics_?"

"Because... because I need to. My parents want me to become an engineer, so I have to start understanding all of this and get my grades up"

"Your parents? And what about you?"

"I wanted to be a lawyer, but that's not happening"

"Why not? You are the smartest person I know, you can make it!"

Nathaniel punched the table so hard that all the cups turned over, pouring coffee over all of the notes. He lowered his head and Lydia noticed he was almost crying.

"You might call me accomplished, and in a way, I am, but not in the way you'd think. 11 years of pouring over text books and being lined up to be judged in front of my friends has not made me any more intelligent. I can tell you the first 45 digits of Pi and I can explain to you the difference between an acid and a base, I can recite the Pythagorean Theorem in my sleep, I will recite lines out of a textbook like they are a religion.

"But I cannot tell you the value of security, or of kindness. The distinct contrast between personal health and personal gain. Mistakes are viewed as failure in that house. A wrong answer is a sin I must atone to, not a human error, but a flaw so enormous it defines my entire life course. There is no "average" for them. I must exceed expectations.

"Do your parents know that a grade that is considered average is a "C"? When I got a C in seventh grade my parents grounded me for a month. They said I was lazy and stupid and incompetent and that I'd better smarten up and stop fooling around. I never fooled around. I am driven by a deep need to impress others. I never fool around. I worked and worked and worked, with a deep hollow of anxiety in my chest. I have never been good at Physics, but I worked and worked and I attained at best a low B. It was not good enough. Even when I get 100 percent on an assignment they still criticise me, it is never good enough. Well, not for Nathaniel. But Amber is a princess, isn't she? 'Amber got a B? See honey I told you you were gonna get better!' Amber got detention? 'Why didn't you stop that? You are just utterly useless aren't you?' '_Nathaniel's always wrong. Nathaniel is worthless. Nathaniel is not smart enough.' _" Nathaniel had tears streaming down his face and was rocking back and forth.

"'_Nathaniel's always wrong. Nathaniel is worthless. Nathaniel is not smart enough.'" _The boy repeated as Lydia stared at him, astonished "'_Nathaniel's always wrong. Nathaniel is worthless. Nathaniel is not smart enough.'" _He repeated once more and Lydia realized it was not him quoting what his parents said. It seemed like he was taught that, like a child is taught to say 'thank you' or 'please', it was automatic. As if when Nathaniel did something wrong, anything, he had to remind himself that he is a disgrace, that that error was something horrible.

Lydia hugged the sobbing boy, feeling extremely sorry for him. They weren't exactly friends, but, in that moment, Lydia swore to herself some things: Nathaniel will be good at physics, Nathaniel _will_ become a lawyer, Nathaniel will _never_ feel worthless, _ever _again.

* * *

**Just remind you guys that I'm not a Physics genius, Lydia is, so there may be some things wrong in there. While I'm at it, don't forget to review because it keeps me happy, and a happy Celia makes better chapters in less time.**


End file.
